


马场记事

by sunnygoing



Category: jindong - Fandom, 李鹤东 - Fandom, 谢金 - Fandom, 金东
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnygoing/pseuds/sunnygoing





	马场记事

谢金微微一笑，把李鹤东压在门板上，在他耳边轻声说，“听见啦，这叫什么事儿。小黑马不给你点儿教训你就不知道谢金我不好惹！”然后一下子吻上了李鹤东的嘴唇。李鹤东瞪圆了双眼，没预料到这事情的发展方向，疯狂挣扎起来。谢金紧紧箍着他全身，感觉那唇的确是又软又温润，完全不像这个人表现出的那样。

慢慢地李鹤东发现自己挣扎不出来，只能默默地安静下来，谁叫是他自己没看清身材上的优劣来挑衅呢？

谢金感觉李鹤东身上的香水味，感觉到这个人有趣的不得了，让他甚至不再去想自己的赛马，只想一直吻着这唇，他也不再满足与唇与唇之间的摩擦。他见李鹤东安静下来，一只手伸到那人的后背，见那人因此分了心，就一下子把舌头伸到了那人嘴里，勾着他的舌头吮吸。

李鹤东感觉身体的主动权好像随着身后那只手臂都交了出去，那人的舌头吮吸着他，轻轻舔过他的上颚，嘴唇摩挲着他的嘴唇，身后的手按在他的腰眼上，让他身体都软了，精神都蒸腾了。好舒服，好爽，还想再要多一点儿，还想让他亲自己的脖子，亲自己身体。。。李鹤东感觉自己好像丧失了自己的灵魂，沉溺在谢金的吻和抚摸里，西装裤里的自己好像也在这种抚摸下蠢蠢欲动。他的双手从抵在谢金胸前，缓缓绕到谢金的脖子上，将他拉近自己。

谢金睁眼看这小黑马一副沉浸在情欲里，完全交托的样子，笑了笑，想到李鹤东好像就是我谢金的Vow and declare了，谁能想到是这么认识的呢？他的手慢慢地移到李鹤东的臀部上揉捏，感觉到李鹤东发出了“嗯。。。嗯”的呻吟声，用舌头把这声音堵在他嘴里，感觉自己大腿尽头的紧绷，便把一条腿插到李鹤东的两腿之间，用自己轻蹭着李鹤东，发现到他轻轻地颤抖。

李鹤东突然听到一阵苹果手机的铃声从身前这人的裤兜里传出，刚缓过神想要挣扎开，发现谢金拿出手机，外放了通话，便噤了声，却发现身前这人便回答着电话里的人便吮吸着他的脖子，吻着他的喉结，他一下子放弃了挣扎，抬头享受着那人的碰触。

“Hey mate!! Where are you? Vow and Declare won!!! You freaking won the first prize!! Where are you!! All the reporters want to give you an interview... ”

“Alright, I will be there in a minute.”边说谢金便俯下身亲吻李鹤东西服衬衣露出来的锁骨，然后狠狠地吮出一个红印子，又抬头亲了李鹤东的眼睛，便挂了电话，对李鹤东温温柔柔地说，“对不起了小东东，我的马赢啦！一会儿等我再走。”又亲了一下李鹤东的嘴。

“赶紧滚！”李鹤东缓过神来，恨恨地跺了脚让谢金出去，用手背蹭着嘴唇。不管怎么蹭，都觉得谢金的吻好像还留在那里，他还在谢金的怀里，不禁有点儿心驰神往。李鹤东感觉自己好像栽了。 

突然，李鹤东的手机响起来，是他大哥李云杰的电话。他魂不守舍地接听，只听那边冲他大喊着，“东子！咱马跑了个第二名，哎呀太好啦，你在哪儿呢，赶紧出来！人家要采访咱啦，赶紧来说英文来！”李鹤东听了开心得不行，就往外面草坪跑去。

谢金正在外面接受采访。

“Hi Kim, how do you feel about this prize?”

“It’s definitely a great reward for the effort of my trainer and me. The whole team worked so hard and my house is amazing that it performed its best! Absolutely, I feel so grateful and honoured to have this prize and this is one of my best moments in my life. Thanks!”

“May I ask why you call your house ‘vow and declare’?” 

“Because it is my hope and my attitude towards my love.”

而李鹤东，今天开始你就是我的Vow and declare。

当晚在庆祝晚宴上，谢金又见到了李鹤东。在塞给他一个带着他的房间号的纸巾后，谢金和他的训练师喝酒庆祝后，他回到房间开始洗漱。

望着镜子里的自己，谢金知道李鹤东也许不会来，也许他没感受到他们亲吻时那种悸动，那种契合，但是他知道他对李鹤东一吻钟情了。

听到门铃声，谢金眼里顿时有了欣喜，打开门看到李鹤东便把人拉进来，按在门板上边亲吻边抚摸着他的腰和胸。

“唔，干嘛每次，嗯，都把我按门板上亲啊，嗯？” 李鹤东短短续续在亲吻的空隙说。他觉得这个吻比下午那一个还要热烈，烧的他心里的那把火越来越旺。

谢金把李鹤东托起来，抱着他的屁股，抬着头亲吻他，感觉自己的下半身跟要爆炸一样炙热，只想把自己埋到李鹤东的身体内，好好解决一下两个人现在共同有的问题。谢金一手绕过李鹤东勾着自己腰的双腿，给他脱了鞋，放到床上，脱净了他的衣服，便上手摸到李鹤东胸前的两点上。

“东东，你能来我好开心。我简直失心疯了，我都不在乎我的马了，不想第一名了，我就想你了。”说着，舔着李鹤东的脖子，顺势下来舔到了右边的乳头，左手便摸上了小东东。

“哎，你早盼着这一天呢是不是，赢了我的马，然后还要睡我。。。嗯，别就舔一边，再摸摸我下边。。。啊，嗯，快点儿。。。” 他的胳膊盘在谢金的肩上，下半身都因为谢金的触摸而紧绷起来。

谢金找到床头放的润滑剂，混着润滑剂，从一根指头开始给李鹤东做扩张，慢慢做到了三根指头。“啊。。。别弄了。。。嗯，好了，你快点儿呀。。。快点儿的。。。”李鹤东双腿大开，身上潮红，都是谢金在他身上留下的吻痕，嘴里一直不停的呻吟。

“东东，行，宝贝儿，都听你的。。。”谢金架起李鹤东的腿，慢慢把自己送了进去。

“谢金，嗯，有点儿疼。。。慢点儿进，啊。。。”谢金一下子停住了，作势要退出来给李鹤东再润滑一下，李鹤东用腿环住他的腰，说“慢点儿就行，啊。。。慢点儿。。。快进来。。。”

“宝贝儿，不想看你疼，我慢慢地。。。嗯”谢金一点儿一点儿进来最里面。到了俩人最深处，俩人都满足地叹了口气。谢金慢慢开始动起来，前后抽插着，阴囊“啪啪”地打在李鹤东的屁股蛋上。

“你怎么。。。啊啊。。。这么大。。啊，真。。。赛活驴。。啊！”随着谢金加快的频率，李鹤东的身体在酒店洁白的床单上摩擦着，嘴里止不住的大声呻吟，手指抓紧了谢金的肩膀，谢金一下子碰到了他的敏感点，他便感觉那酥爽感像是从脚底蔓延上来，迅速遍布了全身，他忍不住骂谢金。“Yes。。。Oh mine。。。嗯，啊。。。我要你。。亲我。”谢金找到了他的敏感点，便一直往那上面撞，李鹤东实在忍不住，叫谢金亲他，谢金下身不停大力抽插，上身俯下来，捧着李鹤东的脸温柔地亲吻他的眼睛，鼻子，然后深情地亲吻他的嘴。

“宝贝儿，和我在一起吧，成为我的Vow and declare，”谢金不停地亲吻李鹤东，身下的力度不断加大，“答应我，宝贝儿，快点儿。”

“啊啊啊。。。好快，好爽。。。变大了。。。啊啊，”随着谢金的话语，李鹤东感觉自己攀上了一座山，马上就要到达山顶，迎接那绚丽的光，“嗯。。。爷们，都。。。。依你。。。啊啊啊！”一下子，李鹤东高潮了，射了精，挂满了他和谢金的腹间。

谢金又连续抽查了数十下，箍紧了李鹤东的身体，最后几下重重地挺进李鹤东的身体，亲吻着李鹤东的嘴唇，说：“和我在一起，在一起。”

事后，俩人相拥着，李鹤东感受着身后人环在他身上的手臂，在他耳边温热的鼻息，轻声说：“爷们，你知道，为什么我的马叫 ‘II Paradiso’吗? 因为第一天堂是我喜欢的人，而现在第一天堂识是你。”


End file.
